Ball valves may be used in downhole applications, for example, as part of a downhole system, such as a tubular working string, for altering a fluid flow through the downhole system by pivoting a ball of a ball valve over a range of pivot. In some instances, downhole systems may be used to perform subsurface flow control operations, completion operations, or well intervention operations. Thus, some downhole systems may inject fluids into a wellbore or recover fluids from the wellbore. For example, some downhole systems may be used to inject a fluid into at least a portion of a wellbore, such as during a fracturing operation, a acidizing operation, or some other operation in which fluid may be introduced into a wellbore through a downhole system.
In some cases, the fluid introduced into or recovered from the wellbore may contain solid material. For example, a wellbore fluid to be removed by a downhole system may include wellbore cuttings and/or other debris. In still other instances, the downhole system may be used to pump a fracturing fluid containing a proppant (i.e., particles entrained in a fluid used to fracture a subterranean zone). Thus, downhole systems may be used to conduct fluids containing debris or other solid material into or out of a wellbore.